A night of lustfulness
by L1ttl3Sh1n3
Summary: Naruto and Anko met at the Dango Shop. They start chatting, and at the very least, comfort each other for the suffering that this village done to them. Rated M. One-shot. Lemon. If I'm in the mood, Maybe, MAYBE, I will continue this story.


So, HY guys! What's up? Meh. Leave that crap out. Anyway, Hello and Goodbye to my new one-shot. Yeah, it's a lemon you perverts!

Anyway, for those who already read my other story "Hurt and Rescue" don't be disappointed. I didn't abandoned it...Yet...MUahahahaha. Joking. I'm never gonna leave a story unfinished.

So, Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

It was a blurry night. Naruto just got out from his apartament to go and sink his sins in a bottle of sake. Yes. He was indeed a sad young man.

All of this started when Sakura, his academy-long crush, turned him off with another of his dates. She never came. He thought of that, long enough, and he didn't want to stay that way. So he took himself and went out. He went staright for The famous, or maybe infamous, Dango Shop, where it's said that it is the best sake a man could drink. So he decided to bury his thoughts and sins in a bottle of sake.

When he arrived there, he slammed his hands into the table and ordered the waitress to bring him the most powerful bottle of sake they had stored in this shop.

"But mister, you will suffer a strong headache and you will get a hangover if you get drunk." the waitress warned him

"I look like I care?! Just bring that goddamn bottle to me already!" He shouted

After she brought the bottle, he took a kunai, and with a swift move, he blown the cap out of the bottle. He then took a long sip, like no tomorrow.

Hell if he knew what it will await tomorrow.

Only then entered in the bar a woman. Maybe she was in her mid-twenties maybe she was older. But he didn't care. She looked good. Her hair was up in a pinneapple, she wore just a trench coat over her mesh shirt, with a short skirt that didn't left much work to the imagination. She looked goddamn sexy!

'_Just what I needed. Why would she come exactly here, exactly in this horrible day?'_

Yes. The woman who entered the Dango Shop was none othe than Mitarashi Anko. She is called in a lot of ways. "Snake whore", "Cursed bitch", "Traitor". But to Naruto, she was another person, like him, who was hated with passion for something she went through, but she could do nothng about it. She was just like him, well at least in the way the villagers were are behaving around her. Actually, she was not as kind-hearted as Naruto is. Nooo. She was by far the most horniest woman Naruto saw. But not only horny, but she was a bad girl with people around her. But that was just the shell. And Naruto saw right through it. She was a woman in pain, exactly like him. She wore just a mask, a mask like he often put on. They were the same. And he knew that.

'_Now, why not invite her here? Maybe I could get a boulder off my shoulders if I talk to someone'_

With that thought, he waved her with his hand to come at his table. "Hello Anko-san! Why not join me in this beautiful night. But not as beautiful as you are..." the last part said barely above a whisper. But as she was approaching, with her enhanced hearing, she caught what he said and turned a bit red. But she never showed it.

So she went at his table, sit down and greeted him.

"Hi Naruto-_kun._ What are you doing in a place like this. You know, it's not highly recommended for a child to drink sake." she said with a leer.

"Hey! I'm not a child ya'know! And what if I came here. Anyway how about you sit here and share a drink with me?"

"Sure. I got nothing better to do."

Now the waitress came and took Anko's order. She got some dango and a bottle of sake of her own.

As soon as the waitress returned, Anko dug in her food. After she finished the food with a speed that would put even Naruto to shame, she started to examine him. She took him with her eyes from head to toe. And then she gave a small nod to herself seeming to think of something.

**With Anko**

'_Yeah. he's good enough. He should make it.'_ Though her with a perverted grin.

**With Naruto**

'_Why is she looking at me like this' _Thought an anxious Naruto.

**Normal POV**

She grined and winked at him. He knew that she was up to something. He made it with his own hands. Now he was on a mined field.

* * *

AAAAAAAnd cut. Well, this was the first chapter. I'm out of inspiration at the moment, but I will write the next one ASAP.


End file.
